Conventional gas lift apparatus is only provided with gas lift completion. If well flushing or well killing is operated in an oil well with conventional gas lift apparatus, flushing fluid or killing fluid will pour into reservoir. As a result, one side the effect of well flushing and well killing will be tampered; the other side recovery time for the output of the oil well and blowing period will become longer. It is worse that the reservoir will be polluted. So that gas lift apparatus for flushing and snubbing was invented to resolve above-mentioned problems.